Arthurs Love
by ShotaBoyAlex
Summary: After meeting many women who want to have Arthurs heart, he can only love one person. But is it due too the spell he is under, or is it true love?


It has been 4 months sense Guinevere has betrayer King Arthur, and still Arthur was heart broken. Many possible brides have tried to win his heart but he wasn't interested. One girl in particular was set on having his heart. Her name was Elizabeth, a sorcerers daughter. But like the rest she was sent home. She laid her head on her fathers knee crying that he wouldn't show his true affection for her, that she knew he liked her. So the father thought, and came up with a plan too make King Arthur realize his true affection for his darling daughter. That night he conjured up a spell too do just that. He made his way into the castle and placed the charm with the spell next too his bed along with his other collections. "And tomorrow, you will love my Elizabeth."

Morning came, Arthur slept in his bed with his covers almost hanging off of the bed. "Rise and shine you royal pain." Merlin said drawing back the curtains. Light spread through the room making Arthur twitch. "You better hope I heard you wrong."

"No, you heard me correctly." Merlin said with a smirk.

Breakfast was spread on the table, along with a pile of love letters. "You seem too have captured many ladies hearts my lord." He said in a teasing manner.

"None of them can take a hint." Arthur grunted while getting out of bed.

"Everyone wants a king." Merlin grabbed Arthur's attire from the wardrobe and stood in front of the king.

"Ah, I guess that is true..." Arthur side tracked his words staring at Merlin.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" He asked with a worried grin.

"Yeah... Its just... Your eyes are amazing you know?" He said star struck.

Merlin chuckled a bit awkwardly giving a questioning look. "Um, no. I did not, thank you though Arthur."

Merlin dressed him as he normally did, but felt a bit off. There was something different about the way Arthur looked at him, but it was probably nothing. The King sat at the table and ate while reading the letters. Not much reading but more of skimming through them. "Love is a silly thing isn't it Merlin. It knows no bounds, and can hit you when you least expect it." Merlin turned around with a chuckle on his lips but stopped to see Arthur was staring at him. "Well, yes I suppose. Love works in odd ways. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh yes, I am better then ever." He said with a gleaming smile. "Oh, Merlin, cancel all of my training today. Actually just clear everything for today."

"Oh? And what will you be doing instead?"

"What are your plans for the day?" Merlin looked at him in shock.

"Well, I was going too clean your armor, wash your sheets, get rid of that pile of laundry in your corner."

"No you're not. Your only job for today is too spend it with me."

Merlin walked over and placed his hand on Arthur's forehead. "You're not warm. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He was a bit excited too spend the rest of the day with Arthur and not have too worry about having chores to finish. Though this was odd, really odd. "Merlin, I'm fine. I just want too spend time with my best man." He said patting his arm.

"Best man... Yeah, something is seriously wrong with you."

Two hours passed and Merlin spent it patching up the wholes in today's schedule that his King left. While doing this he had Arthur as a shadow. 'He's just feeling lonely and depressed. He needs a day where he can just rest.' He thought too himself. The hour struck 11 and Arthur was out side with one horse. "Um, Arthur where is my horse?"

"We will share one. Let your horse rest." Merlin looked around a bit nervous.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, are you sure you wont be embarrassed?"

"Of course not! Hope on!"

Merlin hopped onto the horse with Arthur right behind him. His arms wrapped around his waist holding onto the rains. It felt nice being held, but Merlin was not okay with this. Once out of the walls they trotted around the woods. "Going hunting Arthur?" Merlin asked hoping he would say yes.

"Nope. I have something else planned." 'He actually planned something? It has to be magic.' Merlin worried.

There was a small clearing among the trees and that is where they stopped. Without saying a word Arthur jumped off, helped Merlin down and set up a picnic. He had wine and small snacks. "Are we expecting a lady too come along?" The young man asked still shocked.

"When are you going too get it. This is all for you." Arthur said slowly walking towards him. "You have done nothing but take care of me, protect me. Now, I'm going too make you feel special." The King grabbed his servants hands and starred into his eyes. "Merlin today I have realized what it is I need. And I need you." Arthur slowly got closer, inching in for a kiss. Merlin got back a bit, though he wanted too kiss him. He has loved his King for many years now, but he knew Arthur would never feel the same. "Magic."

"Excuse you?"

"It has too be magic. Arthur you are trying too kiss me, Merlin. I'm not a lady nor am I your long lost lover. I'm your servant." Arthur pulled him in by the waist.

"Merlin I know you love me. I can see it in the way you look at me, and I love you too." He went in again for a kiss but Merlin pushed him back.

"Arthur you're under a spell. A spell that went horribly wrong. Come back too Gauis and we will fix this."

"Merlin I'm not under a spell. Can't you just accept the fact that I have fallen in love with you. You could be King, isn't that what everyone wants?" He pushed Merlin back against a tree and slowly kissed his neck. This sent shivers down Merlin's spine, letting slight moans escape from his lips. "See, I knew you would like it." And with a hit on top of his head from a rock, the King went down.

"I'm sorry, we need too fix this."

Riding back too the kingdom with a knocked out King on the back of the horse was not easy. "He tripped and smacked a rock" was his excuse. With Arthur tossed over his shoulder he burst through Gauis's place. "Gauis, he is in love with me." Gauis dropped his vile along with his jaw.

"Come again?"

"He's under a spell, a love spell. And I'm the one he fell in love with."

"Better you than one of those girls. Put him down over there." Merlin set down the King with a thud.

"He's heavier then he looks. So, how many love spells are there?"

"Hundreds. When did this happen?"

"This morning. I woke him up an when he was dressing he said I have amazing eyes. So when he saw me."

"It could be love at first sight spell, but if it was that they would make sure it was them they saw. In his room was there anything out of place?"

"The man is a mess, everything is out of place."

"Search his room for anything out of the ordinary."

And like that he was off. Throwing around everything but finding nothing out of the ordinary. He grabbed a few objects that he doesn't remember seeing. Different writing tools, flowers, a few jems, and a book. A book was odd to see in Arthurs room. "This is everything I found, nothing really out of the ordinary." They searched through them all. Burning, juicing, even crushing them. All that was left was the gem. But before they got too it Arthur woke up. "Wow, my head is pounding. Feels like I was smacked with a rock."

"You were. Sorry, but you're under a spell. You're not in love with me."

"No, Merlin I love you. I'm not under some crazy spell. Just love me back."

"Arthur... You don't love me. Don't worry, we will fix this."

He went back over too Gauis and smashed the jem. The sparks of magic flew as it was shattered and Arthur got this confused look on his face. He looked around, lost. "Where am I?"

"Oh thank goodness Arthur, you're back."

"Did I leave?"

"Sort of, but it doesn't matter now." Merlin rushed over too his uneasy King. "All that matters is you're okay."

Merlin spent about 30 minuets too explain what had happened. But what didn't make sense is why would they put a first sight spell on him on if Merlin is always the first one he see's. If it was a first sight spell. After explaining it all Gauis came over and tapped the young sorcerer on the shoulder. He followed Gauis over too the other side of the house. "It wasn't a first sight spell, it was an acceptance spell."

"What do you mean?"

"He accepted the fact there is love in his life."

"Gauis I'm still not followi-"

"Merlin, enough of this. Come with me, we still have things too take care of.

Merlin looked at Gauis and shook his head. He followed his King back too the horses. "Where are we going now?"

"We left things in the forest didn't we. I would like them back. But this time, get your own horse." Merlin smiled, feeling better about the fact that Arthur was back too himself. They rode back into the forest to pick up the loving gestures they left behind. "Did I really tell you I love you?"

"Yes, many times. You were convinced that I was your love."

Arthur gave an awkward sigh as he watched Merlin pick up the blankets and dropped wine. He slowly walked up behind his servant, turned him around and starred into his eyes. "Uh, Arthur?"

"It wasn't a spell. I'm not sure how, but I have accepted the fact that I love you."

"Acceptance spell... You accept that you love someone." Merlin beamed up at the man he had already fallen for. Arthur lifted Melrins chin, their lips almost touching. "Merlin, be mine." He pressed his lips onto the others. Shivers sent throughout each other as their connection held. Finally, Merlin had his love.


End file.
